republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
Adanese Primier Motorcade
The Adanese Primier Motorcade is the procession of vehicles travelling with a car used by the national government to transport the Prime Minister of Adana in an official capacity, which may also be used occasionally to transport other members of government or visiting diplomats from other countries. On a state visit, the official state car may be transported for official use by the head of state upon their arrival. It also serves as an automotive symbol of the head of state, and part of the criteria for an official state car is to have adequate security, capability and stateliness for its duty. A limousine or executive car is usually selected. Due to the potential security risk for the passengers, these vehicles are heavily secured and protected. Vehicles are often armoured by an after-market specialist. When dignitaries are on board, state vehicles will be surrounded by a motorcade consisting of security personnel from the Department of Defence Bureau of Diplomatic Security. The vehicle's driver is often from the law enforcement or military pool, with the driver of the Adanese Primier State Car being an experienced agent from the BDS. Primier State Car The Primier State Car is the official state car used by the Prime Minister of Adana. Throughout history, a variety of vehicles have officially been acknowledged as the primier vehicle. Since the late 1940s, the government has specially commissioned vehicles for use by the Prime Minister, specifying advanced communications equipment, special convenience features, armour plating, and defence countermeasures. All feature the national seal of Adana on the rear doors and fly the flag of the Prime Minister on antennae at the front of the car. The cars are often painted black, but some PSC variations have had an available car painted white in a "summer livery." Variations *1947-1950: Maybach JW61 *1950-1952: Mercedes-Benz W186 *1952-1959: Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith *1960-1968: Bentley S2 *1968-1977: Lincoln Continental limousine *1977-1983: Cadillac Fleetwood limousine *1983-1987: Chrysler Executive *1987-1993: Jaguar XJ40 *1993-1999: Rolls-Royce Silver Spur 2000-2010 For the new millennium, the Adanese government assembled a new State Car at the request of then-Prime Minister Racep Mizu. It featured the main body of a Lincoln Town Car limousine, with the rear similar to that of a Cadillac. The initial 5 cars were delivered on 15 December 1999 to Prime Minister Mizu, Deputy Prime Minister Joshua Frost, Minister of State & Foreign Affairs Ömer Akinci, and Secretary of National Defence Kemal Talley, with the fifth kept as reserve. 2010-present The most recent vehicle to be used as the Primier State Car is a 2010 Mercedes-Benz Pullman Guard, in service since 1 July 2010. Motorcade Unlike most other national governments, the Adanese Primier is sometimes accompanied on foreign and domestic trips by a motorcade of government vehicles, escort vehicles and a military ambulance, which are transported by the Department of Defence using an assigned air transport squadron. Formation The formation of the Primier Motorcade is fairly uniform. It is often led by three police motorcycles in a V-formation. Followed by the motorcycles is the Primier State Car, then an SUV to act as backup to the PSC, then a squad car, followed by a SWAT van, a military ambulance, and another squad car or K-9 unit. The motorcade sometimes also has a helicopter from the Federal Bureau of Police. Other Primier vehicles Vehicles other than the official PSC are occasionally used either out of necessity or at the request of the Prime Minister. These vehicles include: *Bentley Continental Flying Spur Speed *Brabus Maybach 62S *Lagonda Taraf *Rolls-Royce Phantom Extended Category:Adanese government Category:The Adanese Primier